amazing
by GhostBoy666
Summary: no summary just read :3 just this blackstarXtsubaki soulXmaka kidXliz


**GUYS! ITS BEEN TO LONG SORRY I HAVENT MADE A STORY IN A WHILE BUT IM BACK AND IM WRITING ABOUT SOUL AND MAKA QUICK EVERYONE BURN ALL BOOKS FOR SOUL'S SAKE XD anyway...shit i forgot -looks at script- ahhhh yes i dont own soul eater if i did i would change that one evil scene where when soul was k.o.d and maka put her head on his i would make it so she kissed him :D and if you like my story you get a virtual cup cake and ill make my story a script if i want dont like it go read another story no virtual cup cake for you! P.s in my story spirit is evil and madusa is good K?**

* * *

(the girl soul is thinking about is not maka :3)

Soul had been sulking for 3 weeks ever since the girl he loved moved the day he put a _love_ note in her back pack even if she read it it wouldnt matter now.

He knew she would come back she had too so he could hold her in his arms.

Also since she left he needed a new meister.

black star: yo soul YOUR GREAT GOD IS HERE TO CHEER YOU UP WHAT SHOULD I DO!?

soul: -shakes head- nothing

kid: your so sad and its not symmetrical

soul: what does that ever mean -he said in a whisper-

kid: -doesnt hear-

patty: WOULD YOU LIKE TO TALK TO MY GIRAFFE -she holds up a stuffed giraffe-

soul: no

liz: you need to cheer up -annoyed-

soul: -annoyed too- oh yeah? boo!

liz: -jumps and is hanging from the ceiling light like a cat- you jerk

tsubaki: come on you really need to cheer up please cheer up for rose

soul: -hears that name and gets sadder- fine guys i need a new meister

patty: GOOD THERES A NEW STUDENT AND SHE IS A MEISTER HER NAME IS MAKA!

black star: i know her shes my childhood friend

tsubaki: there she is -points at maka- (you all know what she looks like)

soul: fine -walks up to maka-

~with maka~

maka: -sees soul coming- oh hello

soul: hi i hear your new its maka right? -he put his hands in his pockets-

maka: yes im a meister and i need a weapon but everyones taken

soul: wellllll im a cool weapon and i need a meister the names soul by the way

maka: nice to meet you sooo...-she sticks her hand out- partners?

soul: -grins- sure tiny tits -shakes hands-

maka: MAKAAAAAAAA CHOP!

soul: owwww i was kidding

maka: what ever so can i meet your friends

soul: your a strange girl maka

maka: MAKAAAA-

soul: in a good way

maka: thanks come on -she grabs his hand and soul leads them to the others-

~with the others~

soul: guys this is maka if your mean to her she will hit you with a book

maka: its called a maka chop -_-*

soul: yeah a maka chop anyway shes my partner

black star: maka its been a while

maka: black star?

black star: THE ONE AND ONLY!

maka: still as loud as ever

-the bell rang-

soul: lets hurry so we dont get yelled at

maka: right

~in class~

spirit: we have a new student today my daughter maka!

maka: DAD!? ok i quit this class

spirit: -falls over and cries- maka!

soul: you ok maka?

maka: no spirit is my dad and he cheated on my mom a lot

soul: hmmm well cool guys stand up for their partners

maka: -blushes- dont

soul: -jumps down to spirit and made his arm a scythe- lets fight

spirit: ok -makes those 3 scythes come from his back- if i win you cant be makas partner

maka: WHAT!

soul: fine if i win you have to leave her alone forever

spirit: fine

maka: GO SOUL!-everyone looks at her- what?

-everyone looks at the fighters-

-soul jumps and slices at spirit and spirit ducks and blocks it with his spikes then jumps and spins at soul-

-soul blocks with his scythe and spirit is spining really fast so the spikes are hitting souls scythe and not stopping-

-soul uses all his streath and sends spirit flying into he chalk board and soul jumps and lands on spirit (feet to chest) and holds scythe to spirits neck-

spirit: ok ok i give you win

soul: thought so -his scythe disappears and is replaced with an arm and he walks away-

maka: SOUL HELP!

soul: -turns and sees spirit doing his spining spike thing at maka saying "if i cant have her no one can"-

-soul runs and jumps infront of maka getting sliced down the chest- (like in the anime)

maka: SOUL!

-at that time lord death came in and reaper chopped spirit so hard he got knocked out then lord death sent him to the crazy house-

maka: -runs up to lord death- you have to help soul he got sliced and is bleeding out

lord death: -looks at soul and nods and takes him to the nurse-

maka: -watchs lord death carry soul away and she only said one word (name)- ...soul... -then she just fell to her knees and cried right there in front of the whole class who was also crying for soul-

~5 hours later~

black star: MAKA MAKA WE CAN SEE SOUL HES ALRIGHT SORTA!

maka: ok...

~in the nurses office~

maka: -stands beside souls bed looking at him crying- soul why did you do it?

soul: well...you see...he got annoying...hehe...-faints-

blackstar: -kicks the door in and shakes soul by the neck to get him to wake up- WAKE UP SOUL WAKE UP!

maka: BLACK STAR NO! -maka chops him-

black star: -knocked out-

tsubaki: -pats maka's shoulder- he'll be fine

maka: really?

tsubaki: of course hes like black star strong but black star is cuter -blushes-

maka: i think soul is..wait you like black star -laughs-

tsubaki: yes and you like soul -giggles-

maka: no i dont!

both: i wonder who likes kid

-liz walks in-

liz: me...

-all the girls laugh-

-patty runs in-

patty: GIRAFFS! -runs out-

kid: done

all the girls: when did you get here!?

kid: after patty came and look i made all the medicine on the cabnit symmetrical they dont have to worry now

everyone: only you would worry about that

maka: wait did soul and black star just wake up?

soul: yeah

black star: YES THE GOD HAS AWOKEN AT LAS- -gets maka chopped-

maka: maybe a few more minutes of silence

everyone: -laughs-

-spirit comes in chained up with lord death walking holding the chains-

spirit: maka im so sorry i tried to kill you

maka: to bad i hate you you hurt my best friend

soul: -playfully grins- oh im your best friend now huh?

maka: -blushes- if you wana be

soul: sure best friends :D

maka: yay :D

spirit: keep your hands off my daughter soul eater

soul: nope -sits up and hugs maka-

maka: -blushes-

spirit: grrrrrr

soul:-snuggles head into her neck- maka your the best

maka: -blushes- thanks

spirit: -freaks out- LEAVE MY MAKA ALONE!

lord death: well this is crazy -takes spirit away-

spirit: this isnt the last time youll see me i will be back! -door closes-

madusa: well that was...something

everyone: AHHHHHH

madusa: sorry i scared you im nurse madusa call me medusa

everyone: hello

madusa: btw soul maka is moving in with you

soul and maka: say wha!

madusa: -smiles- yeah meisters live with their weapons and you all have a new teacher go out side he said he wants to fight you 7 cause your the strongest

~outside they see a man with stiches everywhere-

soul: -leans over to maka and whispers- you think he has stiches below the belt?

maka: -tries not to laugh-

stein: i am stien my first opponent is kid liz and patty weapons transform

-liz and patty transform into pistols and kid shoots them with his pinkys- (OMFG SO BAD ASS)

-stien dodges them all and runs really fast and uses soul menace and sent kid flying-

-kid crashes against a building-

kid: -coughs- liz i have a plan use patty as a gun for a second

liz: ok -kisses cheek- for luck -runs off with patty

kid: thanks

~with stein~

liz: yo stien!

-patty changes into a pisol and lands in liz's hand-

liz: bye -shoots then she sees kid behinds stein with a thumbs up and she figured it out-

-liz ran and jumps over stein and turned into a pistol and liz and patty landed into kids hands-

kid: bye -shoots stien in the back-

stein: -back flips lands behind kid and uses both hands to use soul menace and kid hits a wall-

kid: we give -he walks to the others- good luck

stein: next is black star and tsubaki weapon transform

black star: IM THE GREAT BLACK STAR AND THIS IS THE AMAZING TSUBAKI WE WILL SURRPASS GOD AND BEAT YOU!

tsubaki: aww thanks -blushes then turns into the chained scythe-

stein: hmmmm

black star: -runs at him slicing-

stein: -dodges all of the attacks and uses soul menace-

black star: oh no you dont -uses soul menace too-

-the soul meances collide and stay there untill black star gets over powered and thrown into a building-

black star: damn... tsubaki!

tsubaki: right -changes into a giant shuriken-

black star: this will cut you down to size -throws-

stein: -has a cat face- :3 -lights a cigarette like nothing is happening then all of a sudden he catches the giant shuriken so now its spinning around his finger-

black star: smoke bomb tsubaki then katana

tsubaki: right -changs into a smoke bomb then blows up then into a katana-

stein: huh i cant see

black star: but i see the flame on your cigarette -slices steins cigarette in half then slices at stien over and over-

stein: -gets on his knees and puts his hands on the ground-

black star: -appears in front of him- giving up?

stein: hehe no soul menace!

black star: say wha- -soul menace comes from the ground and blows black star into kid-

tsubaki: -changes into human- sorry i made us loose black star

black star: you didnt make us loose you made us almost win!

tsubaki: -kisses cheek- thanks

black star: hehe yeah

kid: dude get off

black star: oh sorry -gets up and helps kid up-

stein: next is soul and maka weapon transform

soul: lets show this teacher how to fight -becomes scythe-

maka: yeah -catches scythe- lets

stein: soul menace

maka: -blocks using soul and hears him yelp in pain- you ok?

soul: just peachy

stein: -runs up to them and starts punching and kicking-

maka: -spins soul blocking them-

soul: im getting dizzy just hit him!

maka: shut up!

stein: -stops and watches them argue

soul: this is a fight so fight!

maka: hey your just the weapon im the meister im in charge

soul: ...

maka: ...soul...

soul: -changes into human form- i quit -walks away-

maka: ...soul...

soul: heres the keys to the apartment im moving schools -throws her the keys-

maka: -catches the keys and looks at them- -on it it said partners forever- -cries- soul...dont...go...

everyone: -watches soul leave- soul... -they turn to see maka on her knees crying-

stein: wellll this is a fight so -jumps and dives at maka- soul mena-

everyone: huheh soul menace

soul: -stands infront of maka his arm as a scythe blocking the soul menace- just cause I quit doesn't mean ill let you hurt my meister u

maka: -wipes eyes with hands- soul...

soul: -turns head and grins showing his shark teeth- what tiny tits surprised

maka: makaaaaaa...

soul: hey you hit me and ill let him hit you

maka: damn then transform already

stein: no need you pass everyone back to class

everyone: ok

~after school~

maka: soul listen about earlier i didnt mean what i said im not in charge

soul: duh i am

maka: are not!

soul: yeah sure -rolls eyes-

maka: makaaaaaa chop

soul: -doesnt look but catches book with hand- fail

maka: OH REALLY MAKA CHOP! -pulls out another book and hits soul on the head-

soul: where the fuck do you keep these books woman!

maka: haha im in charge

soul: then walk home -rides off on the motorcycle-

maka: wait i dont know wich room is ours

soul -comes back- whos in charge

maka: -mumbles- you

soul: i cant hear you

maka: you

soul: good get on

maka: -mumbles- idiot

soul: what was that

maka: nothing -gets on-

-they arrive at the apartment-

soul: im going to be night -goes to bed-

maka: night -goes to bed-

~in makas dream-

maka: -in a maze-

?: makaaaaaaaa your papaaaaa is here

maka: -runs and runs until she sees soul- soul!

soul: -turns around- hello maka -scythe suddenly goes threw his chest- -falls- -dead-

maka: SOUL!

~maka wakes up~

soul: -runs into makas room and sees her crying- maka... -sits by her-

maka: -looks up and sees soul- soul... -hugs- soul! your alive I thought I lost you -cries in his chest-

soul: -wraps arm around here- shhhhh its ok

maka: soul... -looks up and leans in-

soul: hehe -leans in too-

-almost kiss when-

black star: -kicks door in- YAHOO! THE GOD IS HERE -looks at them- hey soul why are you in makas room -gasps- YOU DIDNT YOU KNOW 'HAVE A PARTY' DID YOU!

soul: NO YOU BLUE ASS MONKEY SHE JUST HAD A NIGHTMARE! AND WHY ARE YOU HERE AT 3:00 AM ON A SATURDAY!?

black star: uhhhhhh tsubaki wanted to see maka

tsubaki: -yells from living room- I DID NOT AND BLACK STAR LETS GO YOUR KEEPING THEM UP!

maka: -looks surprised- she yells

black star: yeah shes cranky when she gets no sleep btw guys tomorrow we all thought we would have a sleep over at your house

soul: fine but only if you leave

black star: fine but don't do it -leaves with tsubaki who had came up stairs-

soul: black star im gonna murder yo- -sees that maka is asleep- -growls real low- you are so lucky black star -falls asleep-

~morning~

maka: -wakes up in souls arms and leaning on his chest- -blushes- wow he staid all night just for me

soul: -stirs in sleep-

maka: -giggles- wakey wakey soul

soul: -opens and grins- you forgot the eggs and bacy

maka: -giggles then stops- soul...?

soul: yeah maka

maka: soul we better get ready for the sleep over

soul: right

~at 12:00 AM~

-kid liz patty black star and tsubaki arrive-

maka: -sits on the couch and snuggles up to soul with his arm around her both under a blanket-

kid: -lays in the floor with his arm around liz with her head snuggling into his neck both under a blanket-

black star: -sits in a chair with tsubaki siting between his legs with his arms wrapped around her waist with a blanket around him and a blanket over her-

patty: -sits in a different chair snuggling a stuffed giraffe- heys lets play truth or dare

everyone: ok

patty: tsubaki truth or dare

tsubaki: dare

patty: I dare you to kiss black star

tsubaki: -kisses black star really fast- there

black star: that was...godly

tsubaki: gee thanks soul truth or dare

soul: dare

tsubaki: I dare you to...tell maka what you think of her

soul: ok -turns to maka- maka sometimes you annoy me -mumbles- and hits me with a book -out loud- but I wouldn't even think of getting a new partner cause your the best -grins-

maka: ...soul...-hugs- thank you no one has ever said anything so nice to me -starts to cry silently-

soul: -hugs back- its ok kid truth or dare

kid: truth

soul: why are you so obsessed with symmetry

kid: -points that the 3 white lines on his head-

soul: -_- oh

kid: patty truth or dare

patty: dare

kid: I dare you to punch your stuffed giraffe

soul: come on kid that's not cool

patty: -starts crying- im so sorry mr. giraffe forgive me -punches giraffe then hugs him- im sorry kid made me do it

everyone: -glares at kid-

patty: sis truth or dare -hugs giraffe-

liz: truth

patty: do you love kid

liz: ...yes...

kid: aww I love you too -kisses-

liz: yay -kisses back- -mumbles threw kiss- maka truth or dare

maka: dare

liz: I dare you to make out with soul in the closet for 5 minutes

soul and maka: WHAT!?

liz: you heard me

soul: yo that's not cool that's just messed up

liz: ok ill make it easier 3 minutes but you have to use your tongues

soul: how bout 1 minute no tongues but...ill take my jacket off

liz: how bout your shirt

soul: no

maka: I got it how bout we kiss on the couch instead and ill lay on top of him and when its time to go to sleep well sleep together on the couch

liz: ok but you have to stay on him for the rest of the night

maka: fine lay down soul

soul: yo I didn't agree to this

maka: -pushes him down so hes laying down and lays on top of him- shut up and kiss me

soul: -sinks into couch like hes trying to melt into it- I feel like im getting raped

everyone but maka and soul: -laughs-

soul: im serious save me

maka: ugh -kisses then leans head on his chest- there that wasn't so bad

soul: -blushes ruby red- I guess

maka: hehe black star truth or dare

black star: THE GOD CHOOSES DARE

maka: make out with tsubaki and I mean with tongues and then tell her how you feel

black star: :D ok!

black star and tsubaki kiss using their tongues then after 5 minutes they part

black star: tsubaki I love you soo much

tsubaki: I love you too -kisses-

black star: -kisses back- godly once again

tsubaki: hehe

black star: soul truth or dare

soul: dare and if you tell me to do something bad to maka ill dare you to break up with tsubaki

black star: fine I dare you to tell her about rose

everyone except maka and soul and black star: dude don't go there!

soul: no its ok she needs to know

maka: soul whos rose

soul: well she was my first crush she movd the day I put a love letter in her back pack and she wont ever come back

: wana bet?

-everyone turns to see a red haired girl in a short skirt with a blue shirt-

rose: hey its me rose soo soul lets go on a date and lose that loser of a partner of yours and be mine

maka: -eyes water and tears start to fall down her face-

soul: -glares at rose and sits up-

maka: -thinks hes agreeing with rose and starts sobbing- soul...Im sorry I was such a loser partner

rose: you should be he deserves better like me not a flat chest like you!

maka: -runs to room crying-

soul: -glares at rose growling- I hate you you hurt my best friendand my partner get out!

rose: no

soul: -makes arm a scythe- get out! -slices her arm-now!

rose: ow ok ok -runs out-

soul: guys you should leave im sorry -runs to makas room- -knocks on door-maka?

everyone: we understand its fine -leaves-

maka: LEAVE ME ALONE IM PACKING MY BAGS!

soul: -walks in- maka I don't want you to leave I made rose leave please don't leave me I...I...I...I want you as a partner and as a best friend

maka: really -looks at soul-

soul: of course -hugs maka- -whispers to low for maka to hear- besides I love you so much -hugs maka tighter-

maka: soul your the best I...I...I...

soul: hey maka will you sing for me

maka: what no!

soul: -whines- buttttttttt maaaaaaakaaaaaaa I did choooooose yooooooou ooooooover roseeeeeeeeeeeee

maka: ok fine this song is called amazing by Janelle -starts to sing-

**the morning cold and raining,**

**dark before the dawn could come.**

**how long in twilight waiting,**

**longing for the rising sun.**

**ooooh ooooh,**

**you came like crashing thunder breaking threw these walls of stone.**

**you came with wide eyed wonder into all this great unknown,**

**oooh oooh.**

**hush now don't you be afraid I promise you ill always stay,**

**ill never be that far away im right here with you.**

**your so amazing you shine like the stars,**

**your so amazing the beauty that you are.**

**you came blazing right into my heart,**

**your so amazing you are...you are.**

**you came from heaven shining,**

**breath of god still flows from fresh on you.**

**the beating heart inside you,**

**crumbled at this one so new.**

**ooooh oooh,**

**no matter where or how far you wonder.**

**for a thousand years or longer,**

**I will always be there for you.**

**your so amazing you shine like the stars,**

**your so amazing the beauty that you are.**

**you came blazing right into my heart,**

**your so amazing...**

**I hope your tears are few and fast, **

**I hope your dreams come true at last.**

**I hope you find love that's goes on and on and on and on and on,**

**I hope you wish on every star.**

**I hope you never fall too far,**

**I hope this world can see how wonderful you are.**

**your so amazing you shine like the stars,**

**your so amazing the beauty that you are.**

**you came blazing right into my heart,**

**your so amazing...**

**your so amazing you shine like the stars,**

**your so amazing the beauty that you are.**

**you came blazing right into my heart,**

**your so amazing...**

**you are**

soul: ...that was...amazing haha

maka: thanks

soul: who was it for

maka: ...y-you...

soul: really...

maka: yes I love you

soul: I love you too -kisses-

maka: -kisses back-

spirit: -looks threw the window with a pissed look-

_**THE END OR IS IT?**_


End file.
